sentinelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brommidor Stonebrow
Note: Page is not finished. Character Notes Full Name: Brommidor Stonebrow Nickname(s): Bromm; Four and a Half Title(s): None Race: Dwarf Age: 47 Years old. Occupation: Paladin of the Silver Hand, Novice of the Servitors of Lothar, Alchemist Affiliations: Silver Hand, Servitors of Lothar, Ironforge, Argent Dawn, (Formerly) First Legion Languages: Fluent in Dwarvish and Common. Alignment: Lawful Good Height: 4'11" Weight: 212 lbs Motto: Ordo ab Chao (Order from Chaos) Birthplace: Eastern Dun Morogh Current Home: He owns a small apartment in the Mystic Ward of Ironforge; He also spends some nights onboard the ship The Endeavor in Stormwind Harbor, which is the home of the Nash family who allow fellow Servitors to stay there if they wish; He may spend some nights at the barracks of the Servitors Command Center; His mother's house in Dun Morogh is always welcoming to Bromm and his friends. Likes: Bacon, A good brew, relaxing with friends, defending Azeroth from the many evils that inhabit it, meeting new people, finding a new herb, a slow-simmering cauldron, the season's first snowfall in Dun Morogh, training with and studying from the Silver Hand and the Servitors of Lothar. Dislikes: Pet peeves of Bromm's are few but include: Racial or cultural intolerance, cowardice, and people who think so much that they fail to act. Some things he truly dislikes and hates are: The Scourge, people who take pleasure in other's pain or take advantage of other's misfortunes, and when he feels helpless or regrets that he may have not done enough. Religious Affiliation: Church of the Light Physical Description: Bromm is fairly average height and weight for a Dwarf. His years working the copper mines of Dun Morogh have strengthened his muscles in all parts of his body, as does his need to wear plate armor, so he is in fairly good shape. He has misty blue eyes which seems to glint slightly in the sun and look somewhat ponderous. His hair and beard are a bright blonde and he wears them in a double-braid beard with a thick mustache and a short pony-tail hairdo. There is a tattoo of a shining hammer on his left bicep. This he got after joining the Silver Hand, in honor of his position and to always remind him that he is a defender of the people and a warrior of The Light. Personality: Bromm is a very poisitive and happy individual. He is almost always with a smile on his face and enjoys laughter, good tales, and drinking. The few times he is not bright and cheery are when he is focused on his work (alchemy, training, studies), when he is in battle, and when he is in deep thought or conversation. For being such a light-hearted fellow, Bromm broods deeply about the many people of Azeroth and the hardships endured by so many. He is quick to make friends and will defend those he cares for fiercely, but never watches over them in an overprotective way. He takes his work and duties quite seriously, but never himself so. You would be hard-pressed to ever upset Bromm, as he cares for the many peoples of Azeroth. Skills, Talents, Hobbies: Bromm is skilled in the ways of a paladin, knowing how to fight with sword and wield the Light in his favor. He trains particularly in defensive combat with a single-handed weapon and shield, preferring to place himself between his allies and the enemy. In his free time, Bromm enjoys reading the many volumes of texts available to him from the Silver Hand archives. He loves to glean information about past paladins, events, and techniques or strategies. Bromm is also quite interested in the fields of alchemical and herbal studies and is even a part-owner of an Apothecary and Alchemical Shop in Stormwind with fellow Servitor, Maesaeloria Nash. He also enjoys cooking and brewing his own drinks, alcohalic and non-alcohalic alike. Phobias and Weaknesses: Very few others know that Bromm is claustrophobic. It seems ironic for a dwarf, who spends much of his life underground, to be afraid of cramped spaces. Whether or not this is reasonable or uncommon is debatable, but Bromm is one nonetheless. He is quite secretive of the origin and only lets a select few know about it and why. One of his greatest fears is losing those he cares for. Bromm also is not too fond of sailing, preferring solid ground and the stoic mountains, but he is not so bad as to completely remove himself from the ocean. He does make trips across the sea to the mysterious continent of Kalimdor but only ever so often. Weaknesses of his can include drinking (he does rarely drink to an excess, due to a bar-mishap in his youth), coming off as not being serious, and getting "too involved" in matters that he isn't always personally involved in. He also will shy away from strong alcoholic drinks such as Sulfuron Slammers and Searing Hammerpicks. Special Possessions: Bromm carries a few trinkets of his past: His old mining pick, his personal drinking mug, and a golden locket on a chain he wears around his neck, tucked beneath his shirt. Some tokens of his accomplishments that he carries with him are: Archeus (the blade of a once-great paladin whom's animated ghoul body Bromm redeemed), a double-handed sword that was Lightforged which he uses in combat with the Scourge, a genuine Wildhammer Stormhammer, and a commendation from the legendary First Legion. He also owns a few special shields: An Ironforge Guard shield, a Darkshire Crest Shield, and a Golden Shield with a Lion of Stormwind Crest on it that he recovered from a mission in Shadowfang Keep, it was a shield used by a Stormwind Commander in the First or Second War and Bromm is proud to wield it. Ironforge Ironforge History Early Life/Origins Bromm was born to a simple mining family in a small village tucked into the Eastern foothills of Dun Morogh. He had two older brothers: Drann and Gurrik. His father was a proud and hardworking miner who worked the copper mines for the Ironforge army. His mother was a strong and no-nonsense kind of dwarf who never missed a beat on what the children were up to and often foiled their little mischievous plans. Much of his youth was spent helping out his mother around the house and listening to the stories his dad told about work, as well as the various children's stories all dwarven children grew up with. He spent a lot of his time with his two brothers who, although loved him very much, often discredited him as the "baby" and sometimes wouldn't let him in on their more adventurous games. Because of this, Bromm developed a strong will and drive to prove himself not only to his brothers but everyone else who wrote him off as weak, inexperienced, or inferior. Mining Days As Bromm grew older and became of age, he followed in his father's and brothers' footsteps and went to work in the mines for the Army. He never worked with his father or brothers in his years of mining (up until The Incident, however) but somehow preferred it that way. He met many kind and interesting dwarves in his years of mining and learned a great deal about the trade. Nearly every evening after work, he met his father and brothers at the local tavern and relaxed with a round of drinks, discussing the days events and goings-on in their lives. Drann, the oldest, nearly 23 years older than Bromm, was and accomplished fisherman in his free time and was a strong and bold dwarf. He had a bit of an ego, but ever first-born dwarf male does in one way or another. He enjoyed showing off to the local barmaids and farmer's daughters, impressing them with his looks and skills. Gurrik, the middle son, about 14 years older than Bromm, was a bit less of a showoff and usually considered everything carefully before acting. He was the patient one of the 3 brothers. He idolized his dad and his steadfast demeanor. He chose to put all his effort into being the best miner he could, to follow in his father's footsteps. Bromm of course was the youngest. He was not only driven to prove himself, he was also the dreamer of the 3 dwarves. His ambitions and aspirations were high and although he didn't know where it would take him or what he would do, he always dreamed of one day doing something else other than chipping away at rocks his whole life. Bromm wasn't ungrateful for his job nor his upbringing, he rather enjoyed it to be truthful. But he always had this little voice inside him that wanted him to do more, wanted him to be more. His first view of this came with the dawn of the Second War between the Humans and Orc, in which the dwarves were thrust into by the threatening Dragonmaw Clan. Second War With the onsaught of the Second War now fully known to the dwarves of Khaz Modan, their stalwart defense of their homelands and of their newfound allies with the Human Kingdoms of the North was soon to be proven. Bromm was 18 at the time, not even old enough to be a miner. When the war came upon the dwarves, they found themselves in need of war machines and supplies and in a short time. The mineral rich mountains of Khaz Modan were more than enough to provide such supplies, but the success or failure of the armies of Ironforge depended solely on the dwarves who were to gather such materials. Bromm, now working in the mines below normal age due to the importance of the situation and need for more good miners, and his family were working fiercely, along with the hundreds of other dwarven miners in the lands, to extract ores of all types (copper, tin, iron, etc.). With this they hoped to feed the siegeworks and armories of the army in an attempt to arm themselves for the fight of their lives. Bromm and his fellow miners pulled through and over the course of the war, were able to supply the army with their needed armaments to successfully fend off the encroaching orcish horde. Bromm learned much about war and battle during that time. He had heard the tales of the brave Dvarven warriors fighting toe-to-toe with bloodfrenzied orcs, riflemen pinning a dot to an enemies forehead from over 200 yards, and the fierce aerial battles between the deadly red dragons and the brave wildhammer gryphonriders. This was very inspiring and exciting for Bromm and he grew fantastic images of the glory of war and how thrilling it would be to experience it in person. His brothers and father, who knew better, simple shook their heads and let Bromm dream more. "Perhaps he would outgrow it in time," they hoped. And their hope would be fulfilled in the next great campaign... one against an enemy even more foul.... Third War In the years following the Second War, Bromm continued working the mines, now for the budding Alliance that was now growing thanks to the eradication and internment of the once-fearsome orcish horde. He was still employed by the kingdom of Ironforge to gather ore used in projects around the kingdom including public works, new defensive outposts, and of course weaponry. All the while, Bromm dreamed of fighting in a great war such as the Second War. He was approaching adulthood now and it would be his first thing to do to join up in the ranks of the Ironforge Army. In Bromm's 36th year, the dreaded Plague of Undeath broke out in the kingdom of Lordaeron. He was again working for the Armies of Ironforge to gather the materials needed for even more vehicles, armor, weapons, and building. The ensuing Third War against the Scourge and the ravaging of the once-proud kingdoms of Lordaeron and Quel'thalas, as well as the demonic burning of the forests of Kalimdor, left a bitter taste in Bromm's mouth in regards to war. His delusions of grandeur became apparent and he finally made the decision to not join the Army once he'd come of age. His family, although sad for Bromm and his lost dreasm, were pleased tat he would not be another body to the count in the most deadly and ghastly war ever seen. Bromm continued to work the copper mines, but is light had been put out. His aspirations of a vibrant future were stifled. Bromm would dream no more... The Incident After the Third War's revelation had sunk in, Bromm continued to mine. He was switched from one site to another and ended up on a crew with his father and two brothers. At this time Bromm was 42, a fresh adult, still young and full of life. His hard-found loss of his aspirations for the military slowly ebbed away as he grew to enjoy his work more and more. He became a happier individual, almost the same as he was before the Third War. His family was quite proud and happy for Bromm and glad that he was returning to his old self. He continued to work with his brothers and father in the mine for about 3 more years. Years full of carefree, happy moments. But not all was happy for Bromm. The many occurences over these 3 years including the reopening of Ahn'Qiraj, the new battles between Horde and Alliance forces around the world, the reopening of the Dark Portal and the defeat of Illidan, as well as the recent crusade against the Scourge in Northrend, were all tugging at Bromm. A familiar feeling was growing inside him. It was the same feeling he had after the Second War, the feeling of wanting to join the Army and take part in grand battles and adventures. But this new feeling was different. It was a more mature feeling, a deeper one that would guide Bromm on a new path for several years to come. This new feeling replaced the childish notions of glory and honor, with those of empathy and compassion. Bromm had witnessed countless horrors and sufferings over hi lifetime. It was weighing on him heavily, despite his little involvement. He was just a simple miner. Another bee for the hive. Only ever gathering the raw materials for others greater tham he to take up and fend off the numerous evils of the world. Bromm started to feel a sense of regret. A regret that he had not done more. This notion however, was shot down and pushed away by his brothers who insisted that he should not worry about such things. He was a miner. Nothing out there had ever affected his life. He had always mined and always will mine, they told him. There was no sense in getting involved in matters that he had no control over or say in. Bromm quietly accepted this, and knew his brothers spoke true. No orc had ever threatened his life. No plague had ever spread through his town. No almighty firelord had layed waste to his countryside. The closest thing he'd come to being attacked was when he was hunting grizzlies! No. Bromm would not get involved... Or so he thought. A few weeks later, Bromm and another miner were unloading an ore cart at the mouth of a mine. It was an average day like any, except that a few moments later, a loud bang erupted from the mine and in seconds, the mine had collapsed! Bromm nearly lost it. His brothers and father had been working in there, along with about two dozen others whom he had also known. All of them were lost, the cave-in was too great. The only survivors were Bromm and the other dwarf. No thorough investigation was made but it was believed to be that a stick of dynamite had gone off by mistake, causing the massive cave-in. It was an accident. A very costly accident. And Bromm was shaken thoroughly. Turn to the Light For the weeks after The Incident (as Bromm refers to it), Bromm was a wreck. He and his mother were both beside themselves in mourning. Bromm was privately hiding a self-anguish. He felt that he did not do enough to help save his father and brothers. He had dug out a large portion of rubble by himself in an attempt to break through to survivors. He had given up realizing that his efforts were useless, but to this day he felt as though he could have and should have done more. Broken and pitying himself, Bromm could think of nowhere to turn. He came to a decision to seek out the paladins of Ironforge. The followers of the Light always seemed to know the right thing to do, and these Holy warriors would surely be able to help Bromm. He journeyed to Ironforge and sought out help. He was counseled and taken in. The followers of the Light were able to convince Bromm that he was not at fault and they eventually brought him out of his depression. In return, Bromm offered to serve the followers of the Light. He was given his chance and went to work as a stablehand/squire for the Silver Hand in Stormwind. There he not only took care of the gallant steeds, he also trained and learned the ways of the paladin. He studied the ways of the Light diligently and strived to change his ways to reflect his new understanding of the world. He worked as a squire for about a year until one senior paladin recognized that Bromm had potential as a skilled fighter and a devout follower of the Light. He asked if Bromm wished to train to become a Knight. Bromm enthusiastically accepted and began his training back in Ironforge with fellow dwarves. He eventually became skilled enough to be put on a small guard task force in Elwynn forest, meant to patrol the countryside and aid as best he could in the absence of the Stormwind Army. Enlistment in First Legion While in Stormwind, Bromm had seen a human noble who was attempting to recruit young and able-bodied souls to join his military unit attached to the Stormwind Army. This unit, the human noble, named Llan Danvers explained, was to be an elite fighting force created in the memory of the legendary First Legion of Lordaeron that was destroyed in Northrend in the Third War, attempting to end the vile plague. Bromm's childhood ambitions of joining an actual army arose within him again and he pledged his service to the newly formed unit. Weeks later Bromm found himself in a grueling training camp, designed to get all of the First Legion recruits in shape and combat ready. They spent 6 months in training. The Highlord told them that they were to be the unit to spearhead an assault on Scourge forces within Icecrown and that all their training was to ready them for this. Bromm accepted this fate. He knew that his chances of survival may be slim, but the values the Legion had taught him, Strength, Honor, and Duty; would encourage and motivate him to fight on and give his all for the sake of a brighter future, free of the chaotic Scourge. Bromm knew that he was in the right place. Poised to make such a sacrifice. He welcomed it, for he knew that through his actions, he could save thousands, and end so much of the suffering that had scarred this world and saddened him greatly. It was just a matter of time before he would get his chance... Disbanding of the Legion and the return to the Silver Hand But his chance would never come. Several weeks before First Legion would make its grand assault on the front doors of the Lich King's citadel, the unit was scrapped. Under the royal decree of the King of Stormwind, First Legion was disbanded. On a preliminary voyage to Northrend, Highlord Danvers and the rest of the Legion's officers went missing. Their whereabouts unknown for several weeks, they were presumed lost at sea. The King, realizing that a unit of such hardened soldiers, poised for combat, and deadly with their skills, was a very dangerous thing to be lingering in Stormwind without officers to keep them in check. He ordered that the unit be decommissioned. He also in return offered all the soldiers spots within the Stormwind Army, as regulars and fresh recruits. Many accepted, knowing nothing else after devoting so much of their time and effort to train for war. Still others, proud of their skill and believing the offered positions to be an insult to their work, left to work as mercenaries in Northrend, feeling they may as well get a good pay for their arduous training. Bromm however, dismayed at the events, returned to service for the Silver Hand. He worked closely with them, now a hardened and well trained Knight. He was sent on missions around Azeroth: aiding the Wildhammer Dwarves in the Hinterlands, thwarting the plans of the nefarious Dark Iron Clan, and even working to quell the ever-present Scourge forces in the Plaguelands. Bromm worked diligently for about 6 months, always taking his missions without question, eager to uphold justice and aid others around the world. After a time however, he began to grow bored with the bureacracies of the Order. Their constant bickering with other organizations such as the mages, Alliance Army, and so on, grew to wear on Bromm. The Servitors: A New Frontier It was at this time that Bromm stumbled upon an order known as the Servitors of Lothar. An independent organization that works to battle the ever-present forces of evil around the world. Bromm was intrigued, it reminded him of his service in the First Legion, but a lot less strict and zealous about war. To Bromm, the Servitors offered him a chance to do exactly what he had always wished to do: to defend the peoples of Azeroth and relieve as much pain and suffering from the world as he could. Their motto is Strength, Courage, and Compassion. They uphold these virtues over all else in their valiant efforts around Azeroth. Bromm was inducted into the order on the fifth of August, in the 35th year after the first orcish invasion. Bromm now stands as a Servitor, a beacon of hope to all the downtrodden and victimized people of Azeroth. It is his goal to go forth and cleanse the lands of evil and to rectify the lands and people of their cries committed to them in the past. Bromm knows he cannot redeem this world alone, and therefore willingly stands beside those of the same heart, the same mettle, and the same purpose. Those he considers friends and allies. Current Activity Recently being accepted into the Servitors, Bromm has begun training with them as an Applicant. Once he is promoted to a Novice he will be entrusted with greater responsibilities and tasks within the order. For now, he aids whomever he can. Bromm has also entered into a business partnership with fellow Servitor and newfound friend, Maesaeloria Nash. They plan to open a potionshop in Stormwind in the near future, selling all kinds of alchemical goods and potions for nearly any purpose or use. Bromm traded in his mining ax for a set of alchemical tools back when he first joined the Silver Hand. He has since been intrigued in the natural and alchemical properties of herbs and potions and works to find ways to cure others or relieve pain. The two business partners hope to open their business in the very near future. Category:Servitors of Lothar Category:Alliance Category:Dwarf